My Cinderella Story
by 126 SASUSAKU 126
Summary: this is my sakura Haruno's Cinderella story. my life was turned upside down the day my dad married her. the only thing to do is to marry a vampire. Oh, wait I did. major couples sasusaku other couples nejiten, naruhina, shikainotema, and sasodei other ocs rated m for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes: I know tushi and jun sound like characters from Boarding School not for me well thats because they are the writers my best freind and we came up with them together I came up with jun and she came up with tushi she gave me all rights to use tushi in my stories and I gave her alrights to use jun. So don't freak out if they sound like the same people i'm not cause we are like sisters, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CINDERELLA STORIES OR CINDERELLA. I only own jun, trista, tori, and toni i do not own the names just the characters._

_3 My Cinderella Story 3_

Okay so my cinderella story is a little diffrent. I have three brouthers and one sister. My brouthers names are Tushi, Jun, and Kyo. My sisters name is tenten, she and Kyo are adpoted, when she was six her mom and dad were best friends with my mom and dad. Her parents died, in a head on car crash, Tenten and Kyo were the only ones to survive. My mom died a year later.

My dad was a movie director he then fell in love with my step mother, who was an actor in one of his movies, her name was Trista. She has two twin daughters Tori, and Toni. She also has two twin sons Jace and Kaycee. My dad died two years ago and after that she made us her personal maids. Okay so here's a little about me my names Sakura or if your tenten saki I have pink hair green eyes. My brouther Tushi has black glasses, black hair with red bangs that goes over on eyes. Jun looks almost just like Tushi with out the glasses but with blue bangs.

Kyo has brown hair brown eyes. Tenten has brown hair put up in two buns and chocolate brown eyes. I've always dreamed of living in a castle but like thats ever going to happen. The only thing thats going good for me is that school is starting soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CINDERELLA STORIES OR CINDERELLA. _

_My Cinderella Story _

So todays the first day of our school year. Yay, I put on my red sun dress left my hair down straight. I walked out lf the little cottage that she has us living in, all five of us in a little one room cottage that leaks when it rains. Tenten was sittng outside the door waiting to take her turn in the shower. Yes we have to wait outside while one person takes a shower the guys take a shower first then the girls.

Tenten waked out an half hour later. We went inside and started to make breakfeast, mind you we get up at like three in the morning to get ready for school and its like five in the morning now. I started to make tori and toni's cereal I turned on the blinder to make trista's fruit smoothie. While this is going on Tenten is waking every body up Tushi is doing his homework, Jun is cleaning thre pool. Kyo is washing the clothes.

I started to scramble the eggs and I turned around to see Jace and Kaycee standing over the bowls of cereal with a handful of worms each. I smacked the worms out of there hands and they went flying into the blender. I raced over to turn it off and right as I did that trista walked in. I must remind you that all the boys, including Tushi and Jun who are twins and Kyo who's a month younger than my brouthers, are seventeen a year older then tenten, and me. Apperently she saw everything.

"So you put worms in my smoothie," she said she picked up the blender and drunk it.

"Wouldn't you like a cup," I asked.

"Don't get sassy with me smart mouth and just to let you know nothing can kill me," she said.

She walked out of the room her two twin girls who are the same age as me and tenten walked in. They walked over to there bowls and grabbed them they went to dining room. I went back over to the stove to finsh scrambling eggs for eveyone else but me and tenten who will have toast like usual. When I was done cooking breakfast I sat down to eat and the wicked witch of the west walked in.

"Hurry up and eat don't want to be late now do we,"said trista.

"Alright," I said.

We all walked out of the house and and got in our cars Tenten, Jun, and me got in my moms car old car. Tushi and Kyo in my dads old car. Tori, Toni, Jace, and Kaycee in there brand new car of there own. We drove down the street to the school. We went to turn into the school and went to turn into the parking spot but some new kids zoomed in before we could get flipped them off.

"F," I put my hand over her mouth.

" Now if I remove my hand will you say that word," I asked she shook her head no I slowly took my hand off her mounth.

"F*** you,"she said I faced palmed.

We pulled into the next opened space an got out. I got out of the driver side. I got my bag out of the back and walked up the steps of the school. Only to be knock to a ground by a bunch of people I was helped up by someone. I looked up to see who was helpping me up but I never seen him before. His hair was spiked up in the back that made it look like a ducks butt it was black he had black eyes.

"Sorry about that my freinds and I like to draw a crowed,"he said"whats your name?"

"Come on we got to get to class,"said tenten.

*********************************************************After class

"Why can't saki go to the ball ino's been working on our dresses for weeks,"asked tenten.

"Because she's going to clean my bedroom," she said.

"She can do it tomorrow," tenten said.

"nope I want it done today," she said "I'll be home by midnight."

With that she walked out the 's seven o'clock we're supost to meet ino to get ready at eight. If I get it done before the dance I can go. So I walked up the stairs to her room there was fish sticks on the floor cloths everywhere. It wasn't that dirty and if tenten helped we could get it done before the ball. Apperently tenten had the same idea.

1 hour later

WE ARE DONE. With no time to spare we raced out the door and down the street to ino's we've been friends since we were eight. Ino has long blonde hair and blue eyes. We got to ino's house and knocked on the door her mom let us in. After saying hi to her mother and father we made our way up the stairs were we met her cousion deidara and his boyfreind sasori. Sasori is one of the coolest person to hang around. Sasori has red hair brown eye's Deidara has blonde hair half up his bangs go across one eye (If your wondering what tushi and juns bangs look like they look like deidara's but juns go's over the other eye).We entered ino's room with deidara and sasori following behind us.

"So do you have our tuxes ready," sasori asked.

"Yes there hanging on my closet door go try them on and come in here" said ino who was stanind in frount of the miror admiring her white dress.

The dress was sleveless with a black silk right under breast. Tenten went into the bathroom to change into her dress. She came out a cupple mineuts later in a black silk dress with silk black gloves that came up to her elbows. Grabbed my dress and went into the bathroom the dress was red with the same black gloves that she made Tenten.I walked out of the bathroom.

"You look butiful we might not even have to do your hair or make up,"said tenten.

"But we are going to right," said ino.

"Yes" tenten said.

"But we got to wait till hinata my new friend gets here"said ino who could make friends with a tree if you let her.


End file.
